Episode 7: Daddy Day Care
by Castle Season 9
Summary: Beckett is called to a case where the witnesses are pint-sized and parents fill the suspect list. Wading through playdough and paint is challenging, but Castle's unprepared to learn that the future he planned may not happen. But can he pull off plan B?
1. Chapter 1

**Daddy Day Care**

Season 9, Episode 7

Written by ky03elk

 _This is a work of fiction by writers with no professional connection to ABC network's Castle. Recognizable characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and ABC. Names, places, and incidents are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, businesses, companies, events, or locales is entirely coincidental._

* * *

There was a sharp rap of knuckles against Sue's front door. Quick and impatient. The sound competed with Dr. Phil's bad advice on the widescreen TV, an argument between three boisterous four-year-olds in the adjoining sitting room determined to have their turn on the iPad, and the scream of a baby - scared and trapped in a pack and play shoved in the bedroom, her uncomfortable diaper sagging with the weight of hours - and Sue had very little chance of hearing it from the kitchen.

Again and again the knock went on, harder, faster, until finally desperate measures were taken.

"Sue?! Sue, answer the door!"

The clatter of a knife as it was dropped onto the countertop joined the ruckus.

Sue turned, her senses searching for what had caught her attention, her heartbeat picking up pace as her gaze flickered to the Walmart clock hanging at an angle. It was the middle of the day and the parents weren't due to pick up their kids for hours yet.

"Sue!"

 _Damn._

"Coming…."

With a speed that created a thin line of sweat at her hairline, twin patches at her armpits, Sue shoved the trashy magazine she'd been reading into the pantry cupboard, sidestepping into the bedroom to plug the noise from the smallest brat with its pacifier. A glare and a pointed finger at the boys on the floor wrestling with the iPad shut them up before she closed the internal door on them, and with a quick flick of the remote, she silenced the good doctor's advice on how to fix her hemorrhoids.

Sue huffed a breath as she flung the door wide, a false smile planted firmly on her face. "Hi. Come in."

Not one to stand on manners or even common courtesy - by the time she'd turned fifty, Sue had thrown all those aspects of her personality to one side - she pivoted on the spot, her stomach grumbling in protest at the intrusion.

Her lunch awaited.

Once upon a long time ago, she had cared. Parents, friends, other carers in the area would have been greeted with a genuine smile, a welcoming, "would you like something to drink?" and then ushered arm in arm to the nearest chair.

But not these days.

A haggard cough wrestled its way from her throat and she used the back of her sleeve to wipe the buildup of spit on her lips.

These days she was tired, prone to not giving a hoot to what others thought unless it was going to impact on her life or her business as a home daycare provider.

And this wasn't a spot check from the Department, so….

With her back to the visitor, she reached for the stainless steel kettle, remnants of her time in England when the only way to make tea was the proper way. Her fingers wrapped around the handle, her arm lifting the kettle enough to see how much water was inside.

But in the distorted reflective image, a knife rose. Sue tilted her head to the left, her eyes squinting at the absurdity of what she was seeing.

A floating knife?

The screams made by the baby matched those from Sue as she crumpled to the dirty floor, the smack of the kettle drowned out as the boys started yelling at each other from behind the closed door of the sitting room.

The hurried footsteps and the snick of the front door closing were barely audible when compared to the racket from inside apartment 4D.

* * *

A hum of happiness was building slowly in Castle's chest, a rumble escaping from his closed lips as he shuffled from the counter to the fridge. Nothing could dampen the brilliant sunlight bathing their apartment in golden tones, the dance of particles as they stirred around his body. Today was a good day. Hell, every day was a good one, but ones that involved sneaking home for _lunch_... Well, they were exceptionally great.

He ignored the pull of muscle as he heaved the door open, the cold from within curling through the thin layer of his shirt as he reached for the fruit awaiting slaughter.

Awaiting slaughter?

Really? A little melodramatic, even for him.

With a sigh, his shoulder gently bumped the door closed, his snub at his subconscious a little too conscious, and with a roll of his eyes that was more Kate than anything, Rick dumped the cantaloupe, apples, and strawberries onto the counter without regard.

Fruit rolled - of course it did - and with a yelp, he stretched to catch their _actual_ lunch before it became a smoothie.

Kate's briefcase - her 'Captain's case' as he called it, although not to her face - joined the avalanche sliding toward the edge of the counter, moved by the melon's attempt to escape its fate. Papers and pamphlets from within spreading in all directions across the granite surface as the leather bag relocated.

Pamphlets?

Castle's fingers seized the strap before it could descend to the polished floorboards, going through the motions of righting the bag as his eyes scanned the glossy sheets of advertising.

Day Care.

Kate had gone to these places? Searching for someone to look after their baby? And okay, they had months ahead of them for the conversations about what came next once the shiny newness had slowly receded to swollen ankles and the deep-seated knowledge that this was real.

Their baby wasn't a dream from which he woke to find them both on the kitchen floor bleeding…

He shook his head, eyes opening with a snap - when had he closed them? - his stare again on the secret documents that were pulling at his indignation.

Surely _he_ would be the daycare? Didn't his wife, the mother of his gestating baby, think he would be at home, raising their child if or when she went back to work?

"Well, hello there," Kate husked, arms raised, calves stretched as she emerged shimmering from their bedroom. A slip of delicious midriff was hypnotic as it called to him.

He could convince her to turn around. His lips at the arc of her hipbone, his teeth caught at the slightest swell of her stomach and she would make that noise deep in her throat, granting permission to go back to bed and attempt round two. Or would it be classed as three?

"Do you want an APB out on the cantaloupe?"

The tease in her words slipped through his fantasy, and he lifted his chin with a jerk, his eyes seeking hers.

"Huh?"

"Lunch is on the run, Castle." Her raised eyebrow indicated the fruit now steady at her feet, and with an ease that betrayed nothing of the last year of trauma, she bent toward a lone apple.

He rammed the papers and pamphlets back where they had originated from, picking up the case by its handle as he jostled the contents around some more.

"I'll catch them. But your paperwork was a casualty. Sorry."

Kate waved a hand, biting into the red skin of the apple, apparently unconcerned.

Or was she trying too hard? Worried about what he'd seen and covering her treachery with nonchalance?

Treachery? Geez, he really needed to start writing again, the thesaurus in his head was getting out of control.

"Castle? Hey, Rick?"

"Huh?"

Lithe fingers dusted across his knuckles, snagging the handle from him, her lips ghosting the slightest of scruff he'd neglected this morning, as she rose up onto the tips of her toes. "Everything okay, babe?"

He nodded, a drop of his mouth as he sought hers.

"I'm fi-"

The buzz of her phone cut across his half-truth, the interruption actually saving him rather than destroying him the way it normally did.

Kate held herself against his side though, her gaze examining his features. But he wasn't one of her suspects, and he smiled wide, pushing the unease of his discovery down into his gut.

"Beckett," she answered.

He left her to the phone conversation, scooping up the rest of their lunch and heading to the counter, the "yeahs," and "mmhmms," a comforting blanket woven from years of this routine of theirs.

"Rick, can you make it to go?"

He agreed even as he paused, knife raised above the unblemished cantaloupe. "You're heading to the Twelfth?"

"No. Someone's making noise. They want me at the scene." Her shoulder lifted, eyes clear of worry, but her thumb drifted low on her abdomen, seemingly unaware of her own movements.

"I'll come too?" His hesitancy was slightly bitter, and he swallowed the bad taste, his stare purposely avoiding her stomach, ignoring the family daycare brochures that had flaunted his inadequacies.

He squared his shoulders, pushing it all down and fighting for equilibrium and the bravado of false confidence. He was her consultant, after all. "I'm coming."

With that he broke open the fruit, the blade wedging tight into the cutting board.

* * *

The noise was grating. Kids screamed. Parents argued. Her officers were strident as they attempted to deal with the mess of a scene.

For a second, just one, Kate almost turned, headed back down the narrow hallway and toward the quiet calm of her office waiting for her at the Precinct.

"What do we have, Ryan?"

Kevin's spine straightened, his right hand raising the small notepad trapped by his thumb in greeting, eyes apologetic.

"Kitchen."

She trailed after, processing the information around her as she passed.

A baby was held tight in a woman's grasp, tears streaming down both their cheeks. A low, piercing wail - from the mother? - hurried around the room, pinching at nerve endings, as Officer Aragon stood helpless by their side, a delicate hand high on the lady's shoulder going unnoticed in her display of grief.

A couple huddled on the low sunken couch, curled around a little boy, his eyes riveted on the TV flickering but muted high on the wall. The woman's head listed from side to side, its rhythm unbroken as a slow tear trailed down her cheek, her blank gaze unfocused on the scuffed carpet underfoot. The man's body was turned toward his family, but his glare aimed at Espo, words cold as they rose above the clamor.

"I don't give a rat's ass if it will help the case, I need to take my son home. Get him out of here."

Interesting.

But Beckett's attention flickered to the next couple, grief carving lines in their features, an argument cutting each other short as they attempted to speak louder with every word. They both clearly wanted to go home, both fighting against themselves for the same thing without realizing.

"Girl, what are you doing here?"

Avoiding Lanie's questioning stare for the moment, Kate stepped over a disturbed basket, the toys splaying in a half-circle across her path into the kitchen area, as her hand closed the door to shield their work, her trained eyes cataloging the murder scene.

An older woman was face down, knife poised crookedly under the ribs, deep and not the first attempt by the indicative rips to the victim's blouse. Blood pooled underneath. Stabbed in the back. Literally.

She hadn't seen it coming, judging by the lack of defensive wounds.

"I got called in by 1PP. Ryan?"

"Victim's Sue Longreach. Fifty-nine. Stabbed four times. Runs a home day care, hence the kids. Poor little guys were yelling so bad the neighbor called us. Although according to him the screaming is normal, it's just today he'd 'had enough.'" Ryan's fingers made air quotes around his notes, his eyes a little too 'kicked puppy' for her liking. "They'd been that way for at least an hour before uniforms arrived on the scene."

"Damn."

Her husband's expression matched Kevin's as he lumbered into the room, a quiet touch of his fingers to her hip as he stood at her side.

"Yeah, Castle," Ryan agreed. "The parents are resisting leaving the apartment. Some are wanting answers, others wanting to go home instead of to the Precinct."

Well, that explained why they were still here. Distraught and grieving for what their children had suffered and most likely witnessed.

"Tell them they can go, settle their kids, and then come to the Twelfth later today."

Ryan and Lanie each raised an eyebrow, matching looks of surprise at the break in protocol. It wasn't that she was going soft, it was just those children had been through enough, seen enough, without more stress added to one hell of a shit day. If their child was witness to such a horrific…

Okay, maybe she was a little more lenient…

"Make it clear, though, we need interviews today."

Ryan nodded. It was a balancing act and she could do this, remain steady between mother-to-be and Captain. Speaking of-

"Why 1PP, Ryan?"

He paused, hand around the door, his gaze dragging from the parents in the outer room.

"Her brother is Leonard Longreach. _Senior_."

Crap. Nothing like family in high places.

"They're not close," Ryan continued. "He hasn't talked to her in at least a year. But…"

Yeah. Family was family, and when you were prancing around the Capitol for work, you could demand a Captain investigate a case.

"Parents have all gone home, they're under the strict agreement that they return once their kids have settled, had something to eat, and cleaned up." Ryan's head shook even as Espo smothered a snort of impatience from the victim's kitchen. "Those little guys were really in a bad way."

Rick nodded in silent agreement. This was just another reason why no child of his was going into daycare.

"Well, with any luck their parents are getting their stories straight and hiding evidence in their backyards," Espo countered sarcastically.

"Enough." Beckett stepped into the living room, eyes narrowing. "Did you learn anything else?"

"Ohhhhh. No. No, no, no."

They turned as one at the shriek, a well-oiled machine, the Detectives - and one Captain - in the room all reaching for the weapons at their hips.

"Sue? What happened to Sue?" An athletic woman in her mid-forties with dyed blonde hair pulled back in the perfect high ponytail, her cheeks flushed and eyes searching, gripped the open front door. The officer outside hesitated before he awkwardly reached for the distraught intruder. Grief burned brighter than the hot 'Love Pink' workout gear she wore.

"I'm Captain Beckett. I'm sorry to have to tell you…"

Kate's words slipped low as she reached forward, fingers clasping the woman's elbow as she began to sink low on her heels, dipping alongside the collapsing woman as she continued her gentle murmurings.

Castle edged closer to the wall, to the side table that encroached into the hallway. Cubicles that had earlier held vibrant cartoon-splashed totes were now empty, a thin layer of dust already seeming to have appeared.

Sighing, he thumbed through the papers that had been heaped crookedly, his gaze split between his wife and the advertising now spread on the table.

Family daycare pamphlets.

His fingers stilled, eyes searching. Had she had one of these in her briefcase?

Could it have been his child left abandoned for hours, panic-stricken and hysterical?

His eyes narrowed, glaring into Kate's back. Not on his watch.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate's gaze drifted toward the window that divided her office from the bullpen, catching sight of the piles of paperwork littering her desk that were supposed to have been cleared this afternoon. It wasn't that she had any desire to be sitting there, pen slanted as interest waned - it always did at the politics that came with her Captaincy - she just needed someone else to continue clearing the mess as she followed her passion and stood in front of the murder board.

Maybe she could pay Ryan to be her proxy? He seemed to have had a handle on things while she'd been recovering in the Hamptons.

Granted, Espo had been in charge, but the chances of him doing her paperwork were about as good as getting Rick to do it.

Not likely.

"Beckett?"

She nodded, her stare back on the timeline, and the gaps in it. 'Work' filled the space, but they had no idea what their victim had been up to during those hours, the only witnesses now tucked up in bed and unable to give them any clues.

"What made Mr. Willis suspicious? Besides arguing with you at the scene, Espo."

He let out a huff as he tapped the black pen in his hand to the board.

"There was a concerned father underneath it all, sure, but his concern for our vic was non-existent. Answers contradicted earlier ones from the scene. He was at work, but not at the office. His kid had been going there happily for six months but he mentioned that it was time for pre-school, twice."

"Ryan?" She grasped the desk behind her, perching on the edge as she waited for the other side of the duo's perspective.

"He was nice-" A pointed look from Kevin shut his partner down before any rebuke escaped. "Stiff, yes, and not exactly devastated over what happened, but he talked genuinely about his son and the trauma he may have experienced, although apparently he was playing the iPad all day and saw nothing."

"All day?" Was that really what kids did at daycare?

"Yeah," Ryan huffed. "Sarah's has a no-screen policy but this one was… Mr. Willis wasn't impressed that when he questioned his son at home this seemed to be the norm."

Kate lifted an eyebrow. "And this was the first time he thought to ask his kid what he did all day?"

Espo whacked the profile picture of Mr. Willis onto the board with an emerging smirk, the magnet clicking as it held the photo in place.

"Yes. He works. Busy in the financial district and all that." The detective stepped across the space, lowering himself alongside Beckett, resting in the spot that was back to being Castle's.

He was at home, though, had left after they'd done their own interview, a call from Alexis dragging him grumbling from the Precinct. It had been glorious as always having him there, shoulders brushing as they sat side by side in the comfy room made for families rather than suspects, finishing each other's sentences, pulling details from the other couple, whose four-year-old son was home with his Grandma.

But Alexis came first and, thankfully, their interviewees were a lot less guarded and wary than her detectives' pair.

"What makes Mr. Willis a suspect, rather than a closed-off parent?" Kate pushed off the desk, forcing herself back into the present.

"I think he's sleeping with the nanny," answered Espo. "When asked if he ever saw our victim - Sue - outside of daycare hours, he exploded, irrationally."

Ryan shook his head in disagreement.

"That's a big word, man, and while he's definitely an older dad and pushing well into his fifties," all eyes settled on the face looking back, his profile lined with age, hair more salt than pepper, "there's no evidence to suggest he was having an affair."

"It's a fact. Dudes screw their nannies."

Espo stepped up and into Ryan's space, chest thrust forward. And as friendly and comical as it was, it appeared as if her precinct had turned into a zoo. Bull elephants, with a point to prove.

"They sleep with _hot_ nannies." Kevin's arms crossed, his shoulders widening as he shifted his stance. "And our victim wasn't even a nanny, she was a home daycare provider. Family daycare. They look after children of different families in their own home for a daily fee. A nanny looks after one family's kids in their own home for an astronomical amount that I could only dream of affording."

Espo shook his head, a _tsk_ of disgust filling the inch of space between their heads. "Jenny deserves better than you wanting a nanny in your home, and I couldn't care less about the difference between them. I'm telling you, the reason he lied about his time with her was because they were having an affair."

The posturing was too much, and with a huff and a wave of her hand - both of which went unnoticed by the boys - Kate slipped into the quiet depths of her office to await the next round of parents.

At least the paperwork was silent.

* * *

His wife was truly extraordinary. The intent in her eyes as she scanned the document in front of her tugged hard within his chest, his heart seeming to skip a beat as she pulled her lower lip into her mouth, loose curls slipping forward as she scrawled across the bottom of the page.

She was his, as much as he was hers, and his fingers curled on themselves. Maybe if he pinched himself he'd be assured that this was real? It caught him at moments like this, when she was unaware of his staring, that they were all right. They'd both made it.

"It's still creepy, Castle."

"Only if I do it through a telescope."

Okay, so he'd been caught, but her mirth breezed toward him easily, her gaze light as she held his.

"Very true. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Alexis is…" He waved a hand, clearing Kate's concern. His daughter was fine, more than, but he needed to show up when she called, prove that she was a priority, that this baby wouldn't take her place.

"Another parent has arrived." Tilting his head, he indicated toward the bullpen. "The mom of the baby. How many families did she have through her place?"

Kate gave one more flourish of her pen before rising, her spine stretching as she arched backward, and he wondered how long she'd been sitting there hunched over like that.

"Ms. Longreach had thirteen families throughout the five-day week, some only came once, but the baby was in four days straight."

He nodded, even as he reached for his wife. Planting his palms on her shoulders, he massaged, powerfully, a groan - a little more indecent than he needed to hear from her at work - slipping from her mouth.

With any luck they'd be out of here soon and he could elicit that sound from her lips again. In private.

"This the last interview for the day?"

"Yeah, Rick. Then home. See if we can't put those magic fingers of yours to work some more."

This second-trimester energy was everything he'd hoped.

* * *

"I just can't believe it." The woman in front of them curled in on herself, wailing again. Kate leaned forward offering the tissue box, discreetly shaking it. If this kept up, she'd have to send Castle off to hunt down another one.

Thirty minutes and the only piece of information they'd gathered from the distraught mother was that she really couldn't believe it had happened.

"Was there anything recently that appeared odd? Any change in your carer's routine that you noticed? Maybe visitors to the home?"

Blond curls fell over Joy Kent's face as she shook her head, a long, shallow sob filling the room.

"Did Sue ever talk about what she did outside of work? Did you ever meet? Have coffee…?"

Once more, it was a silent 'no,' but another round of tears began cascading down her already slick cheeks.

"I can't believe she's dead."

Rick nudged her thigh with his knee, inconspicuous at least, and she slanted her glance his way, agreeing with his silent communication.

They weren't getting anything out of this witness.

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Kent. If you remember anything, regardless of how big or small, please contact me." Kate extended a business card, a soft, concerned smile on her lips. It was hardly Joy's fault that this case was stalling fast.

She led them out the door, heading with Castle for the white board and the boys at their desks. With any luck, they'd had something break loose.

"Tell me you've got something?"

Espo and Ryan looked up as one, heaving themselves from their seats with an effort that betrayed the long day, and Beckett shifted to stand before the murder board.

"We've talked with all the families now," Ryan started. "All the same. Sue Longreach kept to herself. They never asked questions, just happy to have someone to drop their kids off to and afford the bill at the end of the week." Disdain flashed quickly, but he schooled his features before she could comment. "We just have a… Bev O'Sullivan to interview."

Right. The 'Hot Pink' lady. After she'd collapsed upon arriving at the scene, they'd ended up getting an officer to escort her home until she was ready to come in. Not a parent, but a neighbor from the same floor.

"Okay, we'll handle that." Kate waved a hand at Mr. Willis up at the board. "You guys focus on clearing or convicting him. Tomorrow. Head on home, it's getting late."

Both detectives nodded, even as Ryan's stare drifted back to the board, his focus directed toward their victim's picture.

"I just don't understand. These parents didn't seem at all interested in what she was up to. Couldn't answer basic questions about her background, her interests. She had their children's lives in her hands for hours each day, every week, and…" Kevin sighed, his shoulders dropping. "We love Sarah's daycare center, the staff there. But we knew, investigated, even just as parents, to ensure that it was the best place for her."

Kate nodded as she opened her mouth to console, to fix the wounded look on her friend's face. But before anything escaped, her gaze shifted past Ryan to her husband.

His stance frozen. Shoulders hunched. The normally clear and gorgeous blue in his eyes cloudy.

"You're a good dad, bro," Espo reassured, his open palm slapping his partner's back.

She joined him in quiet agreement, her attention unable to wander too far from Rick.

What in the world was that about?

* * *

"Thank you for coming in to see us, Ms. O'Sullivan," his wife said, her hands flipping her notebook open. "We just have a few questions. When was the last time you saw Sue Longreach?"

"We passed each other in the hallway before work. I do family daycare, too. But I-" Thin, pale fingers twisted around themselves. "I have Wednesdays off. For errands. The gym."

Rick pursed his lips together, elbows digging into his knees as the couch they were sitting on shifted under his weight. Day carer workers could have days off? Pick and choose when they worked?

"And how did she appear?" Kate asked.

"Fine. Normal." Bev's shrug appeared tired, listless.

"Did you see anyone else in the hallway? Around the building?"

"No. I…"

"It doesn't matter how small the detail may be." Rick leaned toward their witness, pushing concern across his features. "You'd be surprised at what little piece of information is the one that cracks open a case."

Bev nodded, her gaze catching his and holding, and he stepped up the charm.

"Sue was fortunate to have you down the hallway, a friend and fellow carer close by." He ignored the slight twitch of Kate's lips, the smile she was no doubt smothering at the drop in his tone. "You talked to her often. Knew her routine. Were there any parents hanging around when they shouldn't have been? Did you overhear any conversations that worried you?"

Kate inclined her head, matching his position, her face open and trusting. He could see the war in Bev's expression, had seen it many times before; the fight between remaining loyal to her friend and spilling everything wide on the floor between them.

"I've seen her - Sue - outside of work with a parent." There was a twist of ire around Bev's declaration, and he fought the pull of his eyebrows as they attempted to rise. Well, that was interesting. "More than once. I don't… agree. Mixing work and… outside of work." It was Bev's turn for her lips to push tight, but not as Kate's had, not in amusement. "It was unprofessional."

Kate quivered at his side, the thrill of their case cracking. He could literally taste their lead.

"Ms. O'Sullivan," Beckett's pen clicked on in readiness; she didn't like to speculate, but here they had the facts, and she moved to write Mr. Willis' name onto her page of notes. "Who did you see Ms. Longreach with?"

"It was Joy. Joy Kent. Her baby goes to Sue four days a week."


	3. Chapter 3

Kate drifted the tips of her fingers along Castle's forehead. His worry lines smoothed in deep sleep, not even the alarm on her phone had disturbed him this morning.

That was easily fixed, though.

Inching forward until her head was slanted just so under his chin, she flicked her tongue to the supple skin exposed. A soft sigh ruffled the loose strands of her hair, Rick's mouth twitching a fraction into a smile as he rose from his slumber.

Yet, still not awake.

She angled sideways, her teeth trapping the curve of his earlobe, and as gently as possible, she drew his flesh into her mouth. She loved moments like this, the fact that she could lie in bed on a Thursday morning, her husband palpable under her hands, the secret swell of her stomach nudging his hip.

They didn't think the others could tell, but they knew, had stood together before the mirror more than once, palms cupping the changes in her body, and not just her stomach. Her breasts, much to Rick's delight, seemed to be keeping pace with the baby.

 _Their_ baby.

No amount of days or weeks were ever going to stop the stunned joy from blossoming within at that thought.

"Good morning," he growled, his thigh pushing between hers as he rolled them over, the thump of the mattress under her spine expelling her breath in a rush.

"It is. But we have to leave for the interview in an hour, so…"

"I'll be quick."

Her fingers reached for the edge of his shirt, an eyebrow arching at his declaration.

"Let's not be too hasty, Rick."

* * *

Joy Kent's hesitant stare darted around the interrogation room, a loop that went from the mirror to the table before her and then to the lone door. Her exit was well and truly closed.

While yesterday she'd been distraught and unable to give them more than a shake of her head as answers, today the tears had dried, even if her eyes remained bloodshot, and Rick relaxed further into his chair next to Kate, a well-practiced smile planted on his lips.

"How is your baby today? Ella, right?"

"Um, she's fine. She's with my mom. She's come up from Virginia for a week or two. Until…" The sentence died as Joy went back to her silent plea for an escape. Mirror. Table. Door.

"It's not easy finding care in the city, especially at such short notice." Kate's calm voice went for soothing, but Castle tensed. He knew when his wife was speaking from experience, a place of truth, and it definitely sounded to his ears as if she'd been looking.

Well, that wasn't new, he'd found the pamphlets proving that.

"Will this take long? Ella…"

"It shouldn't take long at all," Kate replied. "We just need to establish a better picture of Ms. Longreach's movements outside of work."

"Oh. Oh, I didn't see her outside of work."

He leaned forward, hands resting open and easy on the tabletop. "And what do you do for work?"

It was all in her file, but Joy didn't need to know that.

"I'm an accountant. I do mostly tax- I do different things depending on the day."

Curious…

"I'm horrible with my taxes; thankfully it all gets handed over to my accountant." Kate had clearly picked up on their suspect's stutter and back flip of word choices. "I take my hat off to you. I've no idea how you keep it all straight."

Joy gave a tiny shrug of one shoulder, her teeth catching the skin around her thumbnail as she gnawed on the poor flesh.

"It's fine. Easy-" Her lips pursed together, halting anything further.

"We have eyewitness statements placing you and our victim outside of work. Together. More than once." Kate slapped the folder that had been resting on the table. Even Castle had to force himself not to jump at the change in direction.

"What? No. I- they must have been mistaken." Sweat beaded suddenly on Joy's forehead, her eyes feverish against her blanching features.

Mirror. Table. Door.

"Did you do Sue's taxes? Being a business owner, she'd need someone." Whatever color their suspect had left slid clear from her cheeks at Beckett's question, and Castle saw the pieces click into place.

"You did do her taxes. Did you do her taxes outside of hours? Did you do them outside the law too, Joy?" Castle kept his voice soft, a counter to Kate's earlier strong one.

"I. I-"

"Is that why you killed her, Joy?" Beckett continued for him. "Was she blackmailing you? Keeping Ella's days in care as hostage?"

"What? No. _No_! It was just taxes." The suspect's eyes bulged at the slip. "I was at work yesterday." Her facial features appeared to expand impossibly. "Don't tell my work. We're not supposed to take jobs off the book. But Sue-" Her panic shattered.

Dropping her head to the table, dry heaves wracked her body. Over and over, she sobbed.

"Sue needed to hide some extra cash that was coming in. I didn't ask from where, but more than once I noticed she had extra kids than allowed, so that would have explained it." Joy mumbled. "Ella was happy and she paid me under the table. We need the money…"

"Where did you meet with her?" Beckett's gentle tone slowly lifted Joy's downward gaze.

"Wherever we could. The last place was at Blue Bottle. The one at Rockefeller Plaza."

Castle nodded. The area wasn't quiet, but there were plenty of tourists milling around, none of them likely to care about two women having coffee together.

"There's paperwork showing what was done. We kept two books. Both are at Sue's apartment." Now that the truth was out, a weight seemed to have shifted from Joy's shoulders, her body straightening in the chair, even if her features remained distraught.

"We'll check it out. We also need to confirm your whereabouts between 12:45 and 1:15 P.M. yesterday, Ms. Kent."

A quick conversation with Lanie this morning had given them that detail, though unfortunately, that was about it. Three shallow blows high in the back before the fatal wound had struck the victim's right kidney. Sue had bled out before the kids had screamed loud enough to attract attention.

"I was in a meeting with a client. Greg Hammond. I didn't finish until nearly three."

* * *

"Seriously," Castle muttered, disgust filling the silence of Sue Longreach's apartment. It was the third time he'd grunted the same sentiment, his revolted stare finding something new to pick at. Nothing helpful, though, just another pile of mess, and Kate turned back to the desk containing Sue's paperwork.

The place most likely to hold actual evidence for their case.

Not that it was any cleaner; under the surface, the chaos deepened to the point that she was thankful for the gloves on her hands and the shower awaiting her at home.

Children actually stayed here for hours each day?

"I need a hazmat suit." The grumble from the now open hallway cupboard chased her frown away, Rick's sentiment matching her own _silent_ thoughts. It was one of the best aspects of having him back at her side, the humor that made the grunt work more enjoyable, the days a little less long. She was thankful that he'd chosen to return to the Twelfth, and she paused, hands buried in receipts. Had she told him that?

"Hey, babe." His head popped out from behind the door, seeming to float as he peered expectantly at her. "Thanks."

Rick screwed his features, confusion evident. She shrugged - words weren't her strong suit, he was the one who had made millions with that skill - and turned back to the task at hand with a smile.

"I don't know what the kids did all day," mumbled Castle, his head back in the cupboard. "The toys are broken and what isn't broken is boring. Plastic and unstimulating."

Kate listened with half an ear, giving a nod of agreement; under the receipts seemed to be previous years' tax papers. She was definitely getting close.

"And it's not just that. When Alexis was little we made islands out of pillows, fought pirates and saved our treasure. We baked cakes and had tea parties. Spent hours walking through the museums, art, history, it didn't matter. But these kids…"

 _Ohhh._ She tugged on two black books wedged tight at the bottom of the mess.

"But I guess none of that matters, Beckett."

"Huh?" Her gaze snapped to his as the hardcover between her fingers shifted suddenly, and with a flourish, she lifted her own prize. "Guess what I've found?"

He lumbered to her side, the book falling open as he approached. Numbers were listed in the margins in different colors, dates and short-hand descriptions filling the pages.

"Good, Kate. I need a shower."

Grinning - a shower for two did sound like a hell of a way to celebrate their find - she indicated the exit. "We'll have to take these back first." She slipped both books into a clear evidence bag, now ready to go.

Castle was already at the front door, his hand gripping the doorknob with undue pressure, his knuckles blanching white. "Fine. As long as I can escape from Privet Drive."

Coming up beside him, she lifted an eyebrow. Privet Drive? But as the corner of his mouth twitched, she barked out a laugh.

While the apartment would never have met Aunt Petunia's standards, it certainly had that depressing feel to it.

"Did you dress Alexis up as Hermione for Halloween?" Her heart soared at the image, at the traditions that would soon be repeated with their own child.

"Yes, and I'll have you know I make a very cute Harry. Even have the scar to match. Kind of."

"Oh, Castle." She fought to contain the laughter as she stepped onto the landing. "I would have pegged you as Dumbledore. Or Hagrid."

His mouth opened and closed in dramatic fury, clear blue eyes dancing in the mirth that betrayed his show of ferocity.

"How could-" His sentence stalled, face shifting into a concerned impartial expression. Pivoting, Kate glanced further down the hallway, attempting to spot what had silenced him so quickly.

Bev O'Sullivan stood awkwardly in the farthest doorway from the elevator, a baby snuggled against her chest as she eyed them cautiously. "Did you find something?"

Throwing a quick look at Castle, Kate approached, pushing the evidence under her elbow in an attempt to disguise it as best she could. The baby let out a cry, her fist dripping with drool as she attempted to cram it completely into her mouth.

"Would you like to come in?" Bev moved back, the doorway opening up to them. "I need to get a cold teething ring for Samantha."

Kate agreed, Rick close on her heels, but her steps halted upon entrance, her husband's palms catching her hips as he bumped into her from behind.

"Wow," he whispered.

Wow, indeed. Where Sue's place had been dark and overcrowded, Bev's was light and airy. Gleaming wooden surfaces complemented the resources dotted throughout the room. A doll's house made from soft oak tones. Cars made from wood, with curved figures riding in trailers. Blue pebbles lined the bottom of a clear tub, and the desire to sit and run her fingers through the make-believe water paradise was rather tempting.

"Please, have a seat." Bev's voice drifted from inside the kitchen, the layout of her apartment a replica to the one they'd just been searching. Although that was all they had in common.

Kate sank into the clean upholstery, tucking the books under her thighs, semi-concealing them as she smiled at the small boy sitting in what appeared to be a library area. Books neatly lined the shelves, knitted pillows providing a soft place to rest one's head.

"You have a beautiful home, Ms. O'Sullivan."

Castle nodded as he seated himself next to the books, his smile bringing forth one from the little boy.

"Thank you. I do what I can." Returning, Bev melted before them at the sight of Rick's too-large frame positioned on the floor, a tiny pop-up story in his hand. "Tony must like you. He usually enjoys the area alone."

Confirming her statement, Tony fitted himself tight into Rick's side, stubby fingers flipping the pages until they were back to the start, an expectant look on his features as he peered up at Castle.

And Kate's heart upended, tears almost coming to her eyes. Damn hormones.

"Have you been in childcare before, Mr. Castle?"

"It's Rick, please, and no." A flash of… _something_ darted across his eyes. "Besides raising my daughter that is."

Bev smiled wider. "You're a natural." She continued Kate's way, resting next to her on the couch, the baby appearing much more content now she was chewing on the circular toy.

"Would you like to have a cuddle?"

Kate's first instinct was to refuse - she didn't do babies - except now, well, she did, or she would. Soon. "Um. Okay."

Moving with a grace Kate was sure she would never possess, Bev transferred the petite girl into her arms.

"Has there been some news about Sue?"

"The investigation is moving forward. Was there anything else you wanted to share?" Kate gently freed her hair from the baby's fingers - oh, she would need ties asap - and looked up at Bev expectantly.

"Oh. Oh no. I just…" Bev twisted her hands, her stare distant. "I was hoping for a breakthrough."

She wasn't the only one.

* * *

"Hey, Espo." Kate squeezed the cell between her shoulder and ear, leaving her hands to continue sorting out the dresser. It might have been the tight pull of her dress pants all day, or the fact that Bev's apartment was show-home-worthy, but after getting home from work - and after a lengthy shower - she'd decided a clean-up of their bedroom was in order.

More specifically, her clothes.

"You there?"

"Sorry, yeah. What do you have?" Decluttering would have to wait a moment.

"Joy Kent's alibi checks out. She was with the client until 2:55 P.M. Hammond called for a car as the meeting finished, and he found the log to confirm it."

Well, tax fraud aside, at least she was innocent of murder.

"And I pulled video footage from Rockefeller Center to confirm what she'd said about meeting with our vic there."

"You mean Ryan or Vikram did," she threw back at Esposito.

"It was Vikram, but that's not the point."

Crash!

The phone slipped through her fingers, her free hand reaching for the weapon at her hip - the one that was currently _not_ at her hip - as she barreled through the study and into their living room.

"I'm okay." Castle's assurance was ignored, her panicked stare checking for injuries. He seemed to be in one piece. Although the china vase that had recently taken up position on the piano couldn't say the same thing.

"I was just. Well." Castle thrust the measuring tape behind his back, but not before she'd seen it. "I accidentally knocked it over."

"What were you doing?"

Her stance widened, her eyes narrowing. His Adam's apple jerked in response.

"I was seeing how big the area in this corner was."

"What for?"

His sheepish expression triggered alarm bells, and she took a deep breath, preparing for the answer.

"I'm thinking about starting my own daycare. Once the baby is born. We have the room and the resources. I can buy anything we don't have, and it would be great to have some playmates around..." Castle finally started to trail off. "I'm good with kids?"

What. The. Hell?

Her cell chimed from the bedroom, her stunned stare flickering between her husband - who'd clearly gone insane - and Espo. Dropping the phone on him had been unintentional, and not ideal, since the group as a whole were still a little gun shy of each other and sudden disappearances.

"I have to-" she gestured with her thumb to the phone. "But this isn't over."

Stalking to the bedroom, she fished the cell off the floor, thumb pressing _accept_ as she promptly reported, "We're fine. False alarm."

Kind of.

"Do I want to know?"

"Nope."

Javi snorted. Loudly. "Anyhow, as I was saying, we got the video footage and they met, just as she'd said in her statement. But…"

Kate waited, silently refusing to play his game.

"They weren't alone. Behind them and just in view was our 'Angry Dad' Mr. Willis, his baseball cap low. He's clearly seen one too many Jason Bourne movies."

Well, that was unexpected. Although at least - unlike Castle's news - most welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

"We've got nothin'." Esposito flopped into his chair, the furniture groaning at his sudden drop, and Kate resisted expelling the same sound.

They were, unfortunately, coming up empty on why Ben Willis had been following Sue Longreach around the city. Financials were good. Background clean.

"We could put him under surveillance?" suggested Ryan, his fingers curling into fists as he eyed their suspect's picture. He seemed to have taken the newest development as a personal insult.

Either that, or he was grasping at straws…

"I can't approve the work hours." She cringed. She'd never given much thought to Montgomery or Gates when she'd put in for such requests, the need to solve the case her only priority. How things had changed, and for the worse.

"Seriously, Captain?" Espo glared - just as she'd done in the past - standing in annoyance. "We're literally at a dead end, because unless we can get something on this dude, he walks."

"Hey."

Turning toward Castle's voice, she broke into a smile. Alexis stood hesitantly at her father's side, her gaze flickering to the boys and then to Kate.

"Hi, Alexis." She stepped forward, embracing the redhead, ignoring the noise of indignation from her husband as she ignored him. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing. Classes were canceled due to a power outage in the lecture hall, so we had coffee. Or Dad had coffee while I tried to convince him that he's lost his marbles." Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Why does everyone think that?" Castle raised his voice, throwing his hands up in the air. "It's a good idea."

"What's a good idea?" asked Ryan, genuinely interested.

"Don't ask." Kate jumped in before Castle could begin. It was bad enough that he'd spent last night arguing that his proposal to start a family daycare was a sane one; the fact that he'd then spent this morning badgering his daughter only made it crazier.

"Yo, Castle, if you've got no plans today, you could put all those PI hours to use and follow Mr. Willis around. Beckett's refusing to let us."

"That's not what I said."

"You won't pay for it."

"I'm not paying Castle, either."

"You can pay him in other ways."

"Eeeew." Alexis broke in, thankfully, before she had to damage Espo for his stupidity.

"And I can't," interjected Castle. "He saw me at the crime scene with Kate. You could call Hayley, see if she'd do you a deal?"

Nodding, Kate reached for her cell; she wouldn't be able to budget in the PI's time either, but owing a favor wasn't as grave as allowing a killer to escape their grip.

"They can't, Dad, Hayley's in DC running her own case. But I can." Everyone jerked their gaze toward Alexis, objections from all four mixing together to form a general consensus of 'no.' Not that their arguments halted her stepdaughter's determination in any way.

"I can," she repeated. "He hasn't seen me and I know what I'm doing. It'll be easy work sitting on his tail and seeing if anything out of the ordinary happens." Alexis eyed Castle intently. "I won't do anything dangerous, I promise."

The war within Castle was obvious, and Kate fought the urge to shut Alexis down just to wipe that expression from his face. But they'd both agreed that his oldest - soon to be - had to find some footing in their ever-changing life. That the last year had been hell, not only for them, but for his daughter, forced to watch them recover from their gunshot wounds only to then have her best friend murdered.

"Nothing stupid, Alexis." Rick pointed a finger as if she were six and he had some control over her life. "You don't approach and you call in every half hour with updates."

"Every hour. And I'll take the pepper-spray."

* * *

Rick swiped his finger across the screen of his cell, the action bringing it to life, but it only proved that there were no missed calls. Alexis was twenty minutes late checking in.

"It's nearly five. Maybe she called it quits and headed home?" Kate lifted an eyebrow in his direction, not looking up from the paperwork she'd slowly spent the afternoon working through. He'd helped, mainly by offering his charming company and ensuring that she was well-hydrated, but the time still crawled by.

"Hi."

Jumping from the couch, he stormed toward his daughter in the doorway, her wave of greeting freezing in mid-air. "You're late."

"I didn't realize I had to be back by a certain time."

He waved his cell phone in response, and she rolled her eyes. Actually _rolled_ her eyes at him!

"I was headed back here, so it was pointless to call. I thought I would deliver my report in person."

"You have something, Alexis?" Kate interrupted and Castle threw his hands up, exasperated.

"Yes and no." His daughter stepped into the office, the boys crowding in behind.

"So how'd it go, Red?" Espo gave his daughter a soft fist bump, their friendship loosening the anxiety twisted around his heart. Even if she'd discovered trouble, their family would be at her side in a flash.

"I followed Mr. Willis around the city without an issue, and he didn't appear suspicious either. Strolled easily on and off the subway, never once looking over his shoulder. If he's your killer, he sure didn't act like it." Alexis shrugged, drawing her satchel down off her shoulder. "He was checking out new daycare places. Went to four in total. They seemed nice enough. Except for the last one."

Castle lifted a hand, signaling her need to stop talking. "How do you know they were nice?"

"Oh, well, after he'd finished and went back home, I retraced his footsteps. I just pretended I was a prospective parent who'd been given their address from friends and they let me in without an issue."

He blinked, his jaw dropping. "You did what?"

Alexis drew her eyebrows together, the hunt through her bag coming to a halt. "What?"

"You're not a prospective parent. You're not even old enough to be a parent." He pointed back and forth between himself and Kate. " _We're_ prospective parents."

His daughter, Esposito, and Beckett chuckled as if he'd said something funny. This was not _funny_. At least Ryan patted his arm in sympathy.

"Relax, Dad. And look." She withdrew her hand, fingers clasped around brightly colored papers. "I got you and Kate some pamphlets. In case your daycare business doesn't get off the ground."

"Now hang on a minute." He snatched the outstretched documents before they reached his wife's hands. "There'll be no need for these."

"You're starting your own what?" Esposito laughed. Hard.

"Really?" Ryan positioned himself in front of his partner, blocking his view. "What hours are you offering?"

Rick took a backward step.

"Have you thought about how much you're going to charge?"

And another step.

"Will you be providing diapers and wipes or is that something we're going to have to bring?"

Holding his hands out in surrender, Castle vehemently shook his head. "I. Wait. _What_?"

This was spiraling out of control fast.

"Okay, boys." Kate broke in, saving him from answering Ryan's rather panic-inducing questions. "You can swap numbers later." She turned to face Alexis. "What did you mean, except for the last one?"

"Mr. Willis entered the building, and I watched him enter the elevator, which stopped on the fourth floor. But when I'd climbed the stairs to see if I could work out which apartment he was going into, he wasn't."

"Wasn't what?" asked Kate.

"He wasn't going anywhere, just standing in the hallway, staring at a closed front door." Alexis grinned, satisfaction pushing her cheeks high as she paused dramatically. "It was apartment 4D."

Rick met Kate's curious stare as he asked, "What was he doing back there?"

Alexis gave a one-sided shrug. "No idea, he just stood there for a minute or two, before he turned and left for home."

* * *

"Thank you for coming in, Mr. Willis. Or would you prefer Ben?" Kate seated herself across from their suspect, ensuring her body language remained relaxed and non-threatening. Uniforms had picked him up from home, reporting that he'd abused them the entire journey here.

"I don't care what you call me, I want to know why I'm here. You cops think you can just bully people around for fun. Wait until my lawyer hears about this."

Apparently, the attitude was going to continue.

"Are you asking for your lawyer, Mr. Willis? Do you have something to hide?"

He blustered in front of them, and Castle went rigid in his chair. The last thing she needed was a pissing match.

"I ain't got nothing to hide."

They both cringed at his grammar, his Brooklyn accent slipping through.

"That's good, this will be quick then. Did you ever meet with Sue Longreach outside of work?"

"No."

"Did you or your wife ever bump into her on the street or at a random mall?"

" _No._ " Ben slapped the table, his palm surely stinging after such a display of annoyance, and Castle switched tactics.

"Did you like Sue?"

Their suspect reared back, eyes wide and seemingly caught off-guard by the question.

"It's a lot to trust someone to look after your child, to hand them over and walk away." He couldn't help but sneak a glance at Kate. "You would need to build a rapport, keep communication open between your family and Sue. So did you like her?"

Mr. Willis' body contracted before them, a vein popping out on his forehead, his nostrils flaring.

But still nothing.

"I've walked around her apartment, seen the grime layering the surfaces, the broken toys stacked in the shelves. You forced your child, your only son, to go there every week, to sit amid that filth, to be exposed to-"

"Enough!" Mr. Willis stood suddenly, the chair scraping forcefully across the floor as he stuck his face toward Castle's.

"Sit. Down." Beckett's crisp command gave him no other option, and their suspect sulked but did what she demanded.

"You have no idea, no idea about my son or-" Ben's lips snapped shut for a moment. "I didn't like that bitch, and I sure as hell didn't like my son going there. But I had no choice."

"Why?" What in the world could force a father to leave their child against their will?

Ben raked his fingers through his graying hair, gaze averted. His shoulders dropped abruptly.

"We didn't know, not at the start. Even… even now I don't think I actually know the full story. When you go and do an interview before beginning care, everything seems fine, apartment clean, kids playing happily."

Rick held his breath; the story unfolding was not the one he'd written in his head prior to this interview.

"But?" Kate prompted as the silence continued beyond a pause.

"My wife mainly did the dropoff and pickup. I didn't have time for that." Ben at least had the decency to appear contrite. "But recently my hours have been cut back, so…"

He'd been picking up the slack.

"What did you see?"

"It wasn't what I saw. More a feeling."

Beckett flipped open the folder resting between them to reveal the photo of Ben watching Sue and Joy at the Rockefeller. "A feeling that you acted on."

"I…" Ben's coloring turned green. "I followed her. I needed evidence, something to take back to my wife as proof, something to get my family free of her clutches."

"Why not just leave? Find care elsewhere?" Rick shook his head, the utter disbelief completely unnerving him. Was this what it was to be in the daycare business?

"My wife refused, and all I could think of was that Sue must have had something on her. She's younger and," Ben cleared his throat, "I think she's having an affair. That's why we couldn't leave, why we were forced to pay for care each week, even though _I_ didn't want to be there."

"So you thought you would get to Sue first, blackmail her in order to leave?" Kate spread the damning pictures in a half circle. "But then when that didn't work, you killed her instead."

Startled, Ben looked up from the table. "No. No, that's the thing, I finally found confirmation, I didn't need to kill her." He slanted forward in his seat, his voice an excited whisper. "A friend of mine, his wife works in the State Office of Children and Family Services. When I told them, briefly, about what I was going through, she accessed Sue's record, the complaints that had been made against her. They couldn't make anything stick, a lack of evidence when they visited, but it was enough for us. I gave two weeks' notice with those documents in hand and that bitch didn't bat an eyelid."

Well, there went his motive for murder.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes, if you can forward your call logs to us then." Kate nodded, her head bobbing as much as it could with her cell wedged between her shoulder and ear. What was meant to be a quick call to the State Office for Children and Family Services had stretched out infinitely; the woman on the other end had clearly been looking to unload her troubles. "We'll do what we can on our end to ensure justice."

She ended the call, allowing the cell to bounce against the counter as she propped herself up with both hands, her chin dropping to her chest as she arched her spine. It was far too early in the day for this shit.

"Any luck?" Rick stepped up behind her, his fingers resting against the top of her hips, thumbs digging delightfully into the ligaments that were slowly beginning to stretch as they accommodated the changes in her body.

"Mmmhmm."

"Are you going to tell me?"

She nodded, lips tight on the moan of pleasure inappropriate for the break room. This was probably inappropriate too, but to hell with it.

"A little higher, please."

He did as she asked, tension popping perfectly as he made his way slowly up her back. Damn, he had the ability to turn her into a puddle of mush.

"You two need to get a room," grumbled Esposito as he lumbered over to the coffee machine, face twisted in mock disgust.

"We're standing in a room," she threw back, "feel free to get out of it."

He snorted in response. "Did you at least get any information out of children's services about the complaints against Sue?"

Kate straightened, squeezing Rick's hand in thanks, before turning to rest her body against the cupboards behind her. "The calls were anonymous, so that was no help, but she did say that they all occurred between noon and two, which is odd."

Espo began stirring his coffee, and she attempted not to glare in jealousy. She could have a decaf, having already consumed her one and only caffeine-laced cup this morning at home, but it just seemed lacking when those around her were enjoying the good stuff.

"I've asked for their logs to be sent over in case we can see any other patterns in them."

"Can't we just trace the call?" Rick asked.

"Not without a warrant, and at this stage I doubt a judge will be willing to give one. They take the anonymous tip lines seriously, otherwise, no one would feel safe phoning them." She shrugged a shoulder. "Let's just see if we can't work out anything from the complaints themselves first."

Ryan barreled through the doorway, crisp white papers held aloft in his hand. "The fax came through. They've listed what the caller said, as well as dates and times. One thing that struck them as odd was that all the anonymous calls came from a woman, and they were speculating around the office that it was the same person making the complaints."

He spread the documents across the table, a finger pointing out each different call. "This one is for children crying. Well, the neighbor confirmed that at the crime scene, but it didn't sound like he'd ever called it in before that day."

"Can you check in with him? Confirm if he ever placed a complaint into the State Office." Kate shifted around the table, moving to read the next page as Ryan left the room. "Baby was left in a soiled diaper for an inappropriate length of time. Damn."

"That sounds like a parent complaining," noted Rick, a finger tapping on the third page along. "A broken toy left out which caused a child to injure themselves. This isn't something anyone without access to Sue's apartment would know."

Esposito crossed his arms, a frown narrowing his features. "Was another parent being blackmailed and attempting to shut her down?"

"That's definitely a possibility," Kate nodded.

"Wait, maybe not." Castle reached across the papers, snagging the farthest from where she stood. "This one reports, and I quote, 'the smoke detector had been removed and not replaced immediately which is a failure to meet regulation and policy 417.4 subsection c.'"

His eyes met hers, a flutter in her chest as they both reached the exact same conclusion.

"You're right, Rick, it wasn't a parent making those complaints. That's someone in the business."

* * *

Rick stood at his wife's side, not-so-patiently waiting for Bev O'Sullivan to open her front door. They'd spent the day combing through her life, gathering enough information to approach her, and with any luck, showing up at her apartment and blindsiding her would be enough to crack open her composed façade.

It turned out that running a daycare business wasn't just about having fun and playing games with the kids all day.

"Hi." Bev's concerned face peered through the gap as she opened the door, her gaze darting between them as she took in their unexpected appearance.

"Sorry to show up without calling first, but Rick here was hoping you could help him out." Kate squeezed his bicep, her fake smile only obvious to him.

"Oh," Bev relaxed as she opened the door to allow them entry. "How can I help?"

"Well, my wife and I are having a baby next year, and I was thinking about starting my own daycare. That way I could stay at home and she could return to work."

Bev's smile twitched a fraction, her eyebrows lifting. "Oh, that's… do you live close by?"

"No, but there are family daycare providers all over the city, right? There must be lots of people in this business. I mean there are two here in this very building," he paused, "or there were."

"Yes. There were." Again, Bev seemed to be working hard to control her features.

Kate ran a finger over the wooden dollhouse, her gaze drifting over the children's environment. "And you'd be such an amazing role model. Look at your place, the resources, the attention to detail." She turned her back on them, bending to scoop up the blue beads resting beautifully in a tub. "Have you been open for long?"

"Over six years." Bev's hands curled into fists as Kate disturbed the imaginative play set up, the delicate flowers falling limp as she dislodged them, and Castle took a quiet step sideways, placing himself closer to their suspect.

"That's a long time. A long time to build up your business, to put your heart and soul into something you can only hope will grow and thrive," Kate remarked.

"I do more than just hope, Captain. I follow the regulations and policies, I provide excellent resources and environments for the children, I have qualifications and attend regular training, I-" Bev halted, the silence deafening after her voice had risen steadily through her rant.

"And it shows." Castle swept his hand around the room. "Your place is immaculate. The children we saw appeared happy and at home. And we hear there's not one complaint at the State Office for Children and Family Services."

"You called them about me?"

He indicated no with a shake of his head. "We called them about Sue, and your name came up as we talked."

"Did they tell you about all _her_ complaints?"

Kate positioned herself on the other side of Bev, causing her to twist uncomfortably back and forth between the two of them. The interrogation was heating up and it was just a matter of time before they'd crack her. "Bev, how did you know about those?"

She took a backward step, her eyes growing large. "I. Sue. Sue told me," she stuttered.

"Really?" Kate edged closer. "I can't imagine that's something you'd share with others, especially other carers."

Bev shook her head vehemently. "She wanted my help. Wanted to improve."

Rick bumped into the closest shelf; the blocks that were flawlessly set up crumbled in a heap, but his gaze remained steady on Bev.

And on her reaction, as she went for the mess he'd made.

"Sue wanted your help? Even though according to her financials, she was rolling in the money, booked solid with children every day."

The hurried rush to fix his _accident_ came to a sudden stop, Bev's body trembling, her hands shaking.

"That must have hurt," goaded Kate, "it must have eaten you up at night. Here you are doing all the right things, providing the idyllic play environment, and yet you've got vacancies?"

Storm clouds gathered in Bev's features, the fury radiating from every pore of her skin, and Castle crept carefully forward until his body was between his wife's and the pressure cooker about to explode before them.

"She had all the kids, Bev, and you had nothing."

" _I had everything!_ I had _everything_ until she came in and undercut my prices! They were my kids! _My kids_ who had to sit in that filth, my kids who had nothing but broken pieces of rubbish to play with. _My kids_ and she stole them!"

"So you stole them back?" he whispered.

"No," croaked Bev, collapsing to her knees. "I just went over there because I could hear Ella was crying. That poor baby was always crying."

"And you saw the knife…"

"It was just lying there on the kitchen bench. Any of the children could have reached it. Hurt themselves with it." Bev stared despondently at her hands as if she could see the blade resting against her palm. "I picked it up and-"

The tears rolled down her cheeks, her sobs rocking her body as she attempted to heave in a breath.

"Why'd she have to steal my kids?"

* * *

Kate flexed her toes, the office couch underneath shifting a fraction with her movement, but as Rick threaded his fingers through her hair, fanning the strands across his lap where her head rested, she couldn't help but stretch, almost catlike.

"We should go home." As much as she never wanted to move again, this needed to be taken out of here and into their bedroom.

"Yeah," he agreed, making no attempt to move either.

Maybe five more minutes then…

Getting Bev back to the precinct and then processed had nixed dinner; her stomach gurgled quietly, and she mentally examined the contents of their fridge at home. Maybe it was worth grabbing something on the way?

"If you feel up to it, Kate, we could walk over to Remy's? Get a burger before heading home. You must be hungry."

She smiled, love washing over her in waves as he read her mind. Her wonderful husband, the father of her child, always thinking of what they needed, how to make them happy, always putting them first.

"Rick?"

He nodded as she pushed herself into a sitting position, her fingers curling within his.

"If you want to start your daycare, if that's something that would bring you joy, then I'm a hundred percent behind you."

"After what we've just witnessed, Kate? Carers killing carers?" His eyes bulged. "And it wasn't that I _wanted_ to, I just-"

A knock at the door cut through his sentence, and she pushed against the couch, tempted to tell whoever it was to go away.

"Hey, Captain." Ryan's grinning head popped through the doorway as he let himself in, his gaze shifting to Castle as he took in the scene before him. "Oh, sorry to interrupt. We're done and heading out. Just thought we'd see if you guys wanted to grab some food?"

Rick jumped up, hands clapping before he rubbed them together. "Remy's?"

"Sounds good."

Kate forced herself to move, already missing the cushions and the warm body underneath her own, but her conversation with Rick had at least reminded her about the pamphlets.

"Ryan, before I forget again." She reached for her bag. "Jenny mentioned your daycare troubles, so I went back to the doctor's office where they had brochures for parents. Hopefully, someone has a vacancy until Sarah's old one finds the days you need."

Rick's jaw dropped, surprise rocketing his eyebrows upward, and she lifted her own in response.

What was that about?

"Thanks, Beckett, but after this case, Jenny and I decided to wait until one comes available." He turned to Castle. "Unless you think you'll be open before the New Year?"

Rick wrapped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her to his side as he dusted his lips across her forehead.

"Sorry, Ryan. After this, I can well and truly say I've scrapped that plan."

She angled sideways, pushing a kiss into the five o'clock shadow layering his cheeks. "And if you were stuck at home with all those kids, who would be bringing me mine for cuddles and coffee?"

His grin expanded, blue eyes sparkling as he ushered her out the door.

"Never fear, Kate, the baby and I will look after you."

* * *

 **Important: After this episode, we will be taking a hiatus. Episode 8 will air on Monday, November 28.**

* * *

 _Episode beta work by acertainzest and amtepe_

 _Castle Season 9 is produced by Team Planet and the writing team of Castle Season 9_ _. Executive Producer is_ _encantadaa._

 _For a full list of season 9 authors, please look at our ffnet profile._

 _Twitter: castleseason9_

 _Tumblr: castleseason9 dot tumblr dot com_

 _Special thanks to castlefanfics for promotions_


End file.
